Satire
by xXRMSDXx
Summary: A life with Derek drabbles, written by: Infidi, x0-Vindicated-0x, and TemporaryInsanity76. We all three have decided to make drabbles, with random pairs, and how we think things should be: Good, bad, kinky, odd, sad, joyful, disgusting and spicy. R&R.
1. Birthday

Title: Birthday

Words: 500

Summary: Spoilers from Not So Sweet Sixteen, my take on what happens.

* * *

Casey had been in the hostpital for forever it seemed, when in fact it had only been three hours. What are the odds of her apendix bursting on her sweet sixteenth? Knowing her life, pretty typical. All she wanted was a nice, elegant, night full of memorys. Well she got some of her wish, she was never going to forget it. She glanced down at the IV attached to her hand, and cringed at the sight. She really did hate needles, she wasn't scared of then, she just didn't like them. After watching too many Grey's Anatomy re-runs, after wondering who the hell Grey was and why everybody wanted to check her out, she could see how badly somethings went and hoped to god, she wasn't one of them.

She only remembered bits and pieces of what happened. She remembered seeing Derek laughing, and then how she felt something like a knife being slammed into her hip. She doubled over.

"Casey, whoa. Don't cry." Derek said backing away.

"Casey, are you okay?" Emily asked.

"Max, something is wrong with C-" Emiyl was cut off.

"Yeah, i'll be right over there in a sec. Heads up!" Max said passing the ball.

Emily shook her head and helped Casey into a chair, grrabbing her side.

"Casey?" She heard a voice consumed by fear and worry. She looked up shocked to see Derek near her."Whats wrong, are you hurt?"

"Yeah, i think...my apendix just bursted." Casey said thinking logically, and feeling the pain.

"Well, i don't know. Doesn't that happen to old people?" Derek said looking extremtly scared, she had never seen his eyes look so empty.

"Here." Casey said grabbing his hand, scooting her skirt down and letting him feel her warm skin. Derek frowned. "Whoa, something is deffinitly wrong." He boomed, feeling around there.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Sam said, calling 911.

"Not enough time." Derek said, picking Casey up. Everything else was blurry to Casey, the next thing she remembered was, Her mom and George running along side her into the operating room.

Then she woke up ten minutes ago, with stiches and a dry feeling in her throat. She looked around the room to see Derek, in a chair somewhat sleeping. Casey smiled, eyes almost filled with tears, that was the best birthday present of all. Casey tried to sit up, scooting herself up, making a noise and causing Derek to awake and sit up, making eye contact with her.

"Hey." He said shakily.

"Hey." She replied.

"Are you okay?" He said getting up from his chair and coming to her bed side, acting casually, but she knew he was worried shitless.

"I think i'm going to be." She smiled, wrapping her fingers around his arm.

* * *

Pairring: Implied future Dasey.

**Well this is the first of our Drabbles, this was written by: Anna.**

**Ironically enough, today is my sweet sixteenth. So please review. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	2. Dress

**Title:**Dress

**Words:**550 

**Summary: **"It's all in my head, and she's touching his chest now, he takes off her dress now. Let me go and I just can't look, it's killing me and taking control."

* * *

It's purple. Not a dark royal purple, nor is it a pinkish purple, it's just a normal purple colored dress. It was made of cotton and it fit her body like it was made for her. He loved the way it felt when it brushed against his arm when she would sit down next to him. It had a yellow bow, under her bust. He liked watching her trying to tie it into a perfect bow, then watching her untie it, then tie it again aiming for perfection.

She always thought she looked fat in the dress, she would turn around and force him to stare at her butt and breasts to make sure they didn't look to big or too small. He would nod agreeing with her, assuring her she looked fine and acceptable. She would spin around in the dress, sometimes really fast so that it caught in the air making a circle as she spun with a smiling tugging at her lips. She'd giggle and as much as she claimed she hated the dress, she loved the way it made her feel. 

She came down the stairs one night in that dress. One night, before her big date, he knew the one. The one where when she came back he knew the dress would have been taken off, thrown on the ground, and then put back on. He knew he would never be able to look at that dress again without feeling his heart die a little inside. She walked down the stairs, with the yellow bow in a perfect tie, and her chestnut brown hair in pin curls gracefully placed on her shoulders. She looked nervous and excited at the same time, he felt the pain in his heart as he smiled back at her.

"I won't be back till late." She said softly to him as she peered out the window to see if her boyfriends car was near. She leaning in so that her left leg popped, she looked perfect and he knew he could never, ever have her.

"Is something wrong?" She asks turning around, not hearing a response from him. She turned so that her curls bounced and she bit her lips expectantly.

"No, nothing." He said hoarsely. "I just hope you have fun."

"Oh," She said sounding disappointed. "Don't you want to know where I'm going." She said sounding hopeful. He shook his head avoiding her eyes. He didn't want to look at her in that dress.

There was a sudden knock at the door, she shifted uncomfortably. "I'll see you later tonight maybe?" She said grabbing her coat and putting it on. It was killing him thinking all the things should would be doing tonight, for her first time. Derek cringed and felt another painful stab at his heart.

"Casey?" 

"Yes, Derek?" Casey said turning around as her hand touched the door knob.

"C-can you change your dress? Please." He needed to be able to see her in that dress and know that she would be his, even only if it was for a night, he needed to know that the dress was his gift for her. She understood because she secretly wished the same.

"Yes." Casey said nodding, blinking back tears forcing a smile.

* * *

**Written By: Anna. I don't know what, but that's so sad. Yes its unrequited Dasey, and you can choose who you want her boyfriend to be. I wish I had the dress she was wearing, it sounds pretty. Review.**


End file.
